devildaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Antonov
NOT ANOTHER UNCLE RP Lex Antonov is Silas Harlow's roommate and works as a front desk phone jockey at R9 Marketing, thanks to the help of his uncle, Nikolai Antonov. Basic Stats Full Name: Alexander London Antonov Aliases and Nicknames: Lex, Alex (by his mom), Lexie/Lexy, Sexy Lexy (by coworkers), Little Shit Gender: Male Ethnicity: Hapa; Russian and Korean Blood Type: A Age: 20 Birthdate: 22 October Libra-Scorpio Birthplace: San Diego, California Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, conversational Korean Occupation: Front desk receptionist at R9, part-time student. Attends massage therapy classes at night 3 times a week. Put his art degree at uni on hold due to financial- and time-related restraints. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 127lb/57.5kg Body: Willowy and looks taller than he actually is thanks to that slimness, though by no means does he look anything but small. His body holds little definition and he is more curved than he is angular. He has a small waist that emphasizes his hips, making them look somewhat bigger than they are. Fairly boyish in shape overall, but next to more built men he would easily be considered androgynous or even feminine. The type of clothes he wears definitely emphasize his feminine features. Has a girly butt, on the larger side. He can't stand it. Hair: Dark, practically black. Thick and abundant. Cut short but still pretty long for a guy, and naturally wavy. Grows faster than average. He has a bad habit of hacking at it himself when he's bored or fed up with it. Body hair is practically non-existent for him. Shaves his legs and pits and prefers a smooth face. He has trouble growing anything on his face even if he wanted to. Eyes: On the darker side of brown, practically black. Wide set and narrow, hooded with a small lid. Eyebrows are left alone for the most part (he might pluck strays) but have a natural good shape and sharp arch. Skin: Light to medium, warm (yellow/brown) undertone. Healthy and possesses a dewy quality. Has a few beauty marks but mostly on his arms, with fainter ones on his face and elsewhere. He has a couple of scar sets from being bitten by dogs: on his left forearm, and on his upper lip and chin. Had fairly bad acne as a teenager and still has a few minor scars from that, but for the most part his skin is clear and any breakouts he has are minor. Voice: Airy and light, with a boyish rasp to it. It's pretty obvious he's gay when you hear him talk (if his body language hasn't already given it away). His accent is fairly refined and can come off as snobbish and upper class, despite his upbringing. (He overcompensated when he relearned how to speak after getting his braces taken off.) He clearly articulates his words and has a magnetic, sometimes lyrical quality when he speaks. Volume-wise, he's pretty quiet. He laughs a little loudly, though. Clothing: ''' Wears lots of black. If he wears color it's usually shades of green (especially hunter green), and more rarely, violet. He loves scarves. Skinny jeans, baggy sweaters and long-sleeved shirts, or slim fit tees. Boots are his go-to shoes. He wears a few rings on his fingers (one on his left thumb is an ouroboros) and has a tongue piercing. His ears aren't pierced but he wears cuffs sometimes. His favorite necklace pendant is an inverted pentagram with Baphomet on it. At work, he dresses it up a lot more and flushes in more color than he would outside of work. There he sports tailored shirts, schoolboy blazers, snazzy two-tone Oxfords, and sometimes fun patterned bow ties or suspenders. '''Additional: Tends to keep long nails, adding to a generally femme look. He thinks his nose is too big and sometimes dreams about getting cosmetic surgery to fix it. He definitely got cursed with the Antonov nose. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Drawing, internet, Tumblr, Reddit, film, photography, the occult and magic, demons, mythology, fashion, astronomy, stargazing, porn, anime (his favorite is Black Butler), people watching, naps Other Likes: Control, winning, competition, dark humor, cat videos Dislikes: Being touched (unless he's really close to someone), kisses (on the mouth; again, unless he's really close to someone), meat, uneducated hicks, drunks, living in poor conditions, card games, babies and children, hospitals, little dogs, heat, summer, Christmas, scruffy guys, buff dudes, being wet Fears: Violent death, torture, big dogs and wolves, putting his trust in others, being taken advantage of, being kidnapped Disgusts: People who don't bathe, body hair, sex (but likes porn wat), farm life, bugs, worms, spiders, pregnancy, infected wounds, public restrooms Sexual: Gray-homosexual. Refuses to bottom; finds it demeaning. Color: Green, Black, Gold Food and Drink: Chocolate (especially dark), cherry cordials, salted caramel, rice, sweet potato fries and chips, mushrooms, girly cocktails, peaches, pears, apples, grapes, potatoes, bread and cheese, flan, fruit pie, green beans, hummus, veggies, basically everything vegetarian but he's not a big eater, sushi too when it comes to fish Animal: Cats, snakes, hyenas, bunnies Music: Varies; mainly hipster shit and K-pop. IAMX, Cut Copy, Neon Indian, M83, Empire of the Sun, Foster the People, EXO, SHINee, BIGBANG Season: Autumn Fragrance: Sandalwood and jasmine Clothing: Black, scarves, boots, metal detailing, cutesy Korean shit Underwear: Boyshorts Place: The internet. Or Nikolai's place. Book: Anything interesting, photography coffee table books Movie: Horror and thriller, arthouse films, martial arts and kung-fu, action, adventure Subject: Art, History, Science Sport: Martial arts, fencing Lucky Number: 9 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INTP Political Views: Liberal Religious Views: Besides his dabbling in Satanism (are you surprised), none Hogwarts House: Slytherin Character Strengths: Intelligent, adaptable, articulate, charming, strong willed, ambitious when he's interested enough, socially competent despite his distaste for society, outwardly cool headed under stress (though he internalizes it and wrecks his body as a result) Weaknesses: Superficial, self-centered, blunt/no filter, critical, melodramatic, controlling (perfectionist), lazy when he doesn't have any interest in a subject, vengeful, holds grudges (gets mad and even), harder than average time trusting others, insecure about his looks and body, jealous, resentful, moody Motivation: Currently, his aim is to finish school. He's stuck between his art degree at the university and becoming a massage therapist (a little more practical, kind of). Besides that, he wants to please his Uncle Nikolai, his mom, and his baba. Health *Anxiety *Depression * Gastrointestinal sensitivity (triggered by stress and certain foods, hence his vegetarianism/pescetarianism) * Lactose intolerant * Mild asthma Background Lex and his mom were basically abandoned by Lex's father, Andrei. Luckily, the rest of the family stepped in to support them. Lex's babushka quickly filled in the stern authority role, so Lex grew up with a healthy dose of affection and balanced discipline. Being the oldest grandchild, however, there's no denying he maybe was a little too doted upon, which is perhaps the reason for Lex's devil-may-care spirit and undoubtedly for his spoiled behavior at times. Though he tries to be independent, he tends to lean on his favorite uncle, Nikolai, for support. He grew up rather close to Nikolai, perhaps out of natural want for an older male figure, but his strong attachment never quite faded away as everyone expected it would. It started to lessen when Nikolai went away for college. But when Lex began to work at his uncle's company, his feelings came back with a vengeance, and now he's trapped in a hugely inappropriate crush that he unfortunately can't do much about. Most of Lex's clothes are gifts from his aunt. When Lex is at home he and his mom speak to each other mainly in Korean but Lex has a tendency to answer her in English. Since he doesn't live in Korea and has only ever visited, his mastery of the language isn't all that great. His mom makes sure he keeps it up though. He never did learn Russian, but he can vaguely follow conversations if he tries hard enough. Relationships Lovers * None. Loser. Friends *Silas Harlow: BFF and roommate. They grew up together and briefly worked together at a froyo place too, before Lex got a new job at R9. They're physically closer than most friends and have a tendency to make out and occasionally fuck. In fact, Silas is the only person Lex has been with sexually. They've never complicated things with a romantic relationship, however. Enemies * Faye Kim: Co-worker and Nikolai's girlfriend. Hates her for fairly obvious reasons (namely, she's got what he wants and will never have). But he also hates her because she's really prickly around him. * Luca Bellini: Boss. Pretty upset at him taking Silas "away" from him, but Luca is also pretty fucking mean to him without much prompt. Family * Andrei Antonov: Dad. Walked out on Lex and his mom pretty early on. Preferred drugs, gambling, and loose women to the family life. Isn't really on good terms with the rest of his family as a result. * Yujin "Jenny" Park: Mom. Scraping by, being a single mom. Her English could be better (she's Korean), working made nursing school take a while, but she managed. Recently got an all right job being a nurse at a nearby clinic. * Nikolai Antonov: Uncle. Lex's father's youngest brother. The two are close enough in age that they're more like cousins. They're also insanely close. Uncomfortably so. It's enough to be an open joke in the family, but also simultaneously a hushed little secret that Lex has a pretty obvious thing for his uncle. * Rosa Antonov: Lex's grandma (baba, babushka) and Nikolai's mom. He's her favorite and he's a spoiled little shitling. * Aunt: mom's sister. She dotes on Lex and sends him cute clothes from his family's hometown in Busan, Korea. Pets *Pietro: Siberian cat. Two years old. Fluffy. Lazy. Total asshole just like his owner. Gray-brown fur with white muzzle and socks. Housing and Transportation Housing: Previously lived in a small but cozy 2-bedroom apartment with his mom. The apartment building only has 6 apartments total, and is located right next to Babushka's house. His mom still lives there but now his bedroom is her office/gym room. Lex moved into an equally small place with Silas, but when Silas moved out to live with Luca, Lex was forced to room with Nikolai. What a hardship. Since he took over the guest room, the furniture isn't his and he works to keep things neat since it's Nikolai's house. Decoration consists of occult symbols, tarot, and a board with some K-pop guys (much less than he used to have when he was younger). His desk is kept scarily neat, with a secondhand laptop and some sketchbooks set atop it. Transportation: He drives a black 1988 Honda Accord. It's on its last legs. Wheels? Additional Info and Trivia * Was bitten badly by dogs not once but twice. Wary around them but tolerates them since they're always around (family and friends). Prefers the company of cats. * Vegetarian or pescetarian. * Doesn't like kissing on the mouth. Finds it too intimate. He makes an exception for Silas, since they've known each other so long. * Also sex-avoidant and grey-ace. Again, he finds it too intimate. Again, Silas is the only exception. * He doesn't think he's very attractive and would rate himself a 4 or 5. Has been insecure about his body and his looks since middle school, when he was extremely underweight, had bad acne, as well as braces. He was often made fun of. He's slowly beginning to open up and look at himself in a better light, though. Slowly. * Though Silas holds most of Lex's attention, he has a major crush on his uncle Nikolai. When he was little he wanted to marry him (though he claims not to remember running around proclaiming that). His crush was pretty innocent until he got older, and only recently, thanks to working around each other, has it worsened tenfold. He's got it bad. * He's gained... fans at his new job. Apparently his phone voice is "sexual" and he's gotten customer praise, stalker messages, as well as complaints about it being "unprofessional" and "obscene". It's earned him the all too easy nickname of Sexy Lexy. * Despite his outwardly dark appearance, he really likes cute things. Related Profiles * Alexander London * Alexander Starweaver Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Uke Category:Libra Category:Scorpio Category:Switch